Zombies Incoming!
by Pluto Relinquish
Summary: Shinichi dan Ran membeli rumah baru, tapi mereka mengetahui bahwa ternyata di depan rumah baru mereka ada kuburan, dimana zombie siap memakan otak mereka! Untungnya, tetangga mereka mau menolong mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi?  Cerita pertama saya
1. Prologue

Chapter 1:Prologue

**Zombies Incoming! Part 1.  
><strong>

**By: Pluto Relinquish**

**Hallo! Ini fanfic pertama saya. Ini sebenernya mau bulan oktober di-post-nya, tapi karena tertunda UAS, jadinya, terpaksa deh hari ini publishnya. Aku disini menjadi member selama 2 tahun (Wow, lama juga O.o)(Nekat lagi, baru datang, malah bikin crossover -_-"). Ah, anyway, maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, maklum, author newbie. Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, Selamat Natal dan Hari Ibu :D!**

**Disclaimer: Plants vs Zombies: Popcap Games and EA.**

**Detective Conan: Gosho Aoyama-sensei.**

**The Zombies Are COMINGGGGGG! : Originally me.**

**Genre: some Humor, a little Sci-Fi, Adventure, tiny Romance**

**Enjoy! (Or Pluto shall crashing your planet)**

Shinichi dan Ran telah menikah pada tanggal 30 Oktober 2011, tepat di hari Halloween saat bulan purnama. Pernikahan mereka sangat meriah, dengan teriakan penyihir….

"HEHEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

Lolongan serigala…

"AUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Dan juga permen dan tipuan…..

"TRICK OR TREAT, LOVEBIRDS!"

Ya, pernikahan mereka marak dengan pesta kostum, dan juga kengerian.

Setelah berpesta 7 hari 7 malam (?), akhirnya Shinichi dan Ran melakukan "Malam pertama".

6 bulan kemudian…

"Shinichi, kita pindah rumah, yuk.", kata Ran dengan manjanya, maklum, lagi hamil 6 bulan.

"Loh, kok pindah? Di rumah professor kan enak. Lagipula ayah dan ibu mengusirku dari rumah, katanya "Cari tempat yang lebih bagus". Begitu.", kata Shinichi dengan malas.

"Habis, di rumah Professor nggak enak, masa kita berhadapan dengan ledakan terus, kau ingat 1 bulan yang lalu, saat Professor meminta bantuan kita untuk membuat ramuan "Penghilang Jenggot"?", kata Ran protes.

"Hmmmmmm….", Shinichi mengingat dengan sekeras mungkin.

**1 bulan yang lalu…**

"**Shinichi, beri aku asam sulfat! Ran, beri aku potassium!", kata Agasa dengan semangatnya.**

"**Ini, Prof.", kata Shinichi dengan tenang dan takut.**

"**Uhhh, prof?", kata Ran takut.**

"**Hmmmmmm?", Professor menggumam sambil mencampur potassium kedalam air.**

"**Kau yakin ramuan ini akan bekerja?", kata Ran dan Shinichi bersama (sekaligus sama-sama takut)**

"**Yakin sekali! Dengan ramuan ini, pasti jenggotku yang merepotkan ini pergi, dan aku terlihat lebih muda 20 tahun!", kata Professor optimis, sampai janggutnya naik 2 centi.**

"**Nah, bahan terakhir, APTX 5011!", kata Professor semangat sekali.**

"**Oh, jangan bahan yang itu!", kata Ran dan Shinichi sangat takut, sama-sama mengendap-endap sembunyi kedalam meja makan.**

"**Satu…"**

"**Jangan sampai Professor menuangkannya…"**

"**Dua…"**

"**Ahh, sudah tak ada harapan lagi….."**

"**Tiga…"**

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"**

…**.splash…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**DUARRRRRRRRR!**

**Tepat saat itu juga, ramuan itu meledakkan Laboratorium Prof. Agasa, dan juga meledakkan harga dirinya.**

"**Prof, Professor baik-baik saja?', kata Shinichi, sedikit-dikit keluar dari meja makan bersama Ran.**

"**Apa muka dilapisi abu dan jenggot masih ada kau hitung sebagai baik-baik saja?", kata Agasa sangat kecewa.**

"**Ehhhhh…tidak…", kata Ran merasa kasihan pada Professor.**

**Kembali ke waktu sekarang…..**

"Ingat, kan?", kata Ran mengingatkan.

"Ingat, sih.", kata Shinichi seudah mengingat-ingat.

"Karena itu, ayo kita pindah rumah, ya, Shin-chan, tolonglah!", kata Ran semanja-manjanya anak manja.

"Jangan, Ran, disini enak bagiku." Kata Shinichi memohon pada istrinya.

"Tolonglah, Shin-chan, tolonglah ya!", Ran memohon dengan jurus andalan puppy-eyes-nya.

Ternyata, Puppy-Eyes-Ran tidak mempan.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, tidak! Tolong saying, kuharap kau dan anakmu mau mengerti." Kata Shinichi dengan santainya.

Saat itu juga, Shinichi merasakan aura buruk disampingnya, yaitu istrinya sendiri. Dari Cute-Puppy, tiba-tiba menjadi Satan "The Teribble".

"SHINICHIIIIIIIIIIII!' Ran berkata dengan aura kemarahan menggelegar yang bahkan mungkin membuat Beelzebub takut akan tatapannya.

"….ya…?" kata Shinichi setakut-takutnya ayam goreng.

"KITA HARUS PINDAH RUMAH, SEKARA NG! ATAU….", kata Ran sangat marah dan dengan cliffhanger.

"…a….t….a…..u…..?", kata Shinichi benar-benar ketakutan akan omongan istrinya sendiri.

"AKAN….KUBAKAR BUKU SHERLOCK HOLMES-MU!", kata Ra menyelesaikan Cliff-hangernya.

"….a…h…..….j….a….n…g…a…n…", kata Shinchi memohon istrinya kembali ke semula.

"JADI, KITA AKAN PINDAH RUM AH, ATAU SHERLOCK HOLMES-MU KUBAKAR JADI ABU SATE (?)?", kata Ran sudah mulai menenangkan diri.

"Pi…pi….ndah rum….ma…mah, deh.", kata Shinichi dengan gagap yang melebihi Ajis Gagap.

Dari perkataan Shinichi, Aura Ran yang tadinya seperti api neraka berubah menjadi padang bunga.

"Ahh, terima kasih, Shin-chan!.", kata Ran seimut-imutnya permen dan sangat berterima kasih.

"T….o….l….o….n….g….l….e….p….a….s….k….a….n….", kata Shinichi sangat sesak akan pelukan istrinya yang menghimpit nafas setiap 0.1 milisecond.

"Baiklah."

5 Menit kemudian….

"Masalahnya rumah yang bagus itu ada dimana, Ran?", kata Shinichi stress karena tidak menemukan rumah yang bagus di setiap website.

"Aku tidak tahu, habis kan aku tidak punya teman agen penjualan rumah.", kata Ran berusaha membela diri.

"AHHHHHHH!.

Sesaat kemudian, mata kedua suami-istri ini tiba-tiba terpampang ke sebuah iklan rumah.

"Hei, rumahnya bagus juga.", kata Shinichi semangat.

"Iya."

Lalu mereka "klik" iklan tersebut, lalu, pop-up pun muncul dan mereka diperlihatkan sebuah video.

Muncul gambar rumahnya dan juga muncul foto sang agen penjual rumah.

"Kekekekekek. Aneh, ya Ran, penjual rumah kok fotonya seperti ini? Sudah namanya Gin Pillsbury, fotonya aneh lagi. Masa agen penjual rumah pakai topi hitam, menghembus cigarette, pistol di belakang tubuhnya dan berambut pirang panjang?", kata Shinichi tertawa sekaligus merasa aneh.

Video pun dimulai.

"**Bayangkanlah rumahmu disini, kau pasti merasa senang sekaligus aman…"**

"**Dengan adanya kebun yang sangat luas di depan rumahmu yang mampu ditanami apapun…."**

"**Dan juga kebun sekaligus kolam luas dibelakang rumahmu, kau akan sangat senang."**

"**Dan juga dengan atap rumahmu yang otentik, kau akan merasa sangat kaya."**

"**Kau pasti akan sangat senang tinggal disini. Mau pindah? Hubungi nomor dibawah video ini: 087232499148. Kontak saya, Gin Pillsburry."**

"**Oh, ya, ada sedikit peringa….."**

Video belum selesai, Shinichi dan Ran sudah close pop-upnya.

"Wahoo, itu rumah yang sangat bagus! Ran, sudah kau catat nomor telponnya?", kata Shinichi semangat sekali.

"Sudah, dong, Shin-chan." Kata Ran seimut mungkin.

"Bagus, aku akan telpon si Gin ini!", Shinichi pun mulai menekan nomor telponnya.

Tuut….tuut….tuut….

"Halo?", terdengar suara orang tua.

"Anda Gin Pillsburry? Saya Shinichi Kudo! Saya ingin…"

"Maaf, Tuan Vodka Aragog sudah meninggal. Bila ingin menelponnya, anda harus….", kata sang orang tua tersebut dengan sedihnya.

"Maaf, saya salah sambung.", kata Shinichi malu sekali.

Tuut….tuut….tuut….

"Gin Pillsbury? Ini Shinichi Kudo! Saya…..."

"Toko Senjata Korn Alberqueque. Apa senjata pilihan anda? AK-47, Bazooka, D3-AU, atau Bullpup? Semua kami diskon dengan harga…", suara seorang pria yang sangat serak tapi menakutkan terdengar disana.

"Maaf, salah sambung." Kata Shinichi lagi-lagi menahan malu.

Tuut….tuut….tuut….

"Apakah ini Gin Pillsburry?", kata Shinichi sangat malas gara-gara 2 kali salah sambung.

"Ya, agen penjual rumah, apa yang anda mau?" suara Gin pun terdengar disana, dia bersuara seperti Korn.

"Ahh, saya Shinichi Kudo! Saya ingin sekali membeli rumah yang anda jual di Internet!", kata Shinichi bersemangat lagi menjalani hidup (?)

"Yes! Anda mau membelinya, ya? Baiklah, disini alamatnya, 5th Avenue No. 57! Semoga menyenangkan tinggal disana!", kata Gin OOC dari perkataannya tadi.

"Tunggu, anda tidak memberi saya nomor kartu kredit anda? Memangnya saya tidak membayar anda?", kata Shinichi heran karena Gin tidak membicarakan apapun soal harga rumah tersebut.

"Ah, itu…Tenang, untuk rumah itu, saya berikan kepada anda GRATIS!" kata Gin santai.

"B…..e…..n…..a…..r…..k…..a….h….? T…u…a…..n…..G…..i…..n…a…..n…..d…..a…..s…..e…..r…..i…..u…..s?", kata Shinichi sangat kaget sampai terbata-bata.

"Iya, Tuan Shinichi. Ada yang salah?" kata Gin heran.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Gin!" kata Shinichi sangat senang sampai-sampai aura-nya bagaikan Boneka Teddy berjatuhan dari langit.

"Iya, sama-sama.", kata Gin senang, lalu dia pun menutup telpon.

"_**Aku tidak mau mengatakan kalau disana ada kuburan di depan rumah mereka dan adanya "zombie". Bisa-bisa mereka tidak mau membeli rumahnya.", pikir Gin takut dan juga khawatir akan Tuan Shinichi yang baru saja membeli rumahnya.**_

Shinichi sangat senang sekarang. Karena rumahnya gratis sekaligus bagus, dia lalu pergi menuju ruang tamu untuk bertemu istrinya, Ran, yang sedang berbicara dengan bayinya.

"Hei, Ran, tebak?", kata Shinichi semangat.

"Hmm, apa?", kata Ran heran akan sikap suaminya yang sangat senang.

"Kita dapat rumah itu!", kata Shinichi sangat senang.

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Kita dapat rumah itu, GRATIS!"

"A….p….a…?"

"Iya, GRATIS!

"Ahh, sayang. Kau hebat sekali.", kata Ran sangat senang, lalu mencium Shinichi di pipi kiri.

"Olala, itu nikmat, sayang." kata Shinichi sangat menikmati ciuman istrinya tersebut.

"Hehehe."

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

"Jadi, ini rumahnya?", kata Shinichi memastikan.

"Sepertinya."

"Aku heran, Shinichi, kalau rumah ini bagus, kenapa semua pemilik terdahulunya tiba-tiba pindah, ya?" kata Ran agak sedikit heran. (Ya iyalah -_-")

"Entah, mungkin mereka bodoh" kata Shinichi dengan sedikit senang.

Tapi, baru mau ke pintu rumah, tiba-tiba…

"GRAAAAAAA….."

Shinichi dan Ran sama-sama kaget, sekaligus takut.

SEKALIGUS TAKUT! (Sengaja diulangi dua orang itu agar makin takut)

"Ehhh, itu…..Zombie ya…..?" kata Ran takut, sangat takut.

"Tidak mungkin, zombie hanya ada di film-film, paling-paling ini hanya kostu…"

"WHAAAAAAAA!", Shinichi begitu ketakutan sampai-sampai dia pingsan karena dia melihat gigi zombie yang ompong, tapi banyak sisa darahnya.

"SHINICHI!" teriak Ran takut, sangat takut.

Kini, Ran hanya bisa berdoa, semoga dia dan bayinya bisa menuju surga, dan langsung mati saja, tanpa harus merasakan bau zombie menyengat itu.

Baru saja zombie itu mau memakan kepala Ran, tiba tiba….

"DORRRRRRRR!"

Suara pistol menggelegar, tanda zombie itu sudah mati.

"Headshot!"

"Hampir saja…..fyuhhh…..", kata orang yang baru saja menembak zombie itu.

Orang tersebut lalu melihat:

yang begitu ketakutan.

yang pingsan dengan mulut menganga.

zombie yang begitu bau, benar-benar sebau kotoran kuda.

Orang itu lalu melihat Ran yang masih gemetaran. Lalu dia menuju Ran, dan berkata…

"Nyonya, anda baik-baik saja", kata orang itu dengan tenang.

Ran, merasa zombie-nya sudah mati, melihat orang itu dengan sedikit ketakutan, lalu berkata….

"Apa anda yang menembak Zombie tadi?" kata Ran gemetaran dengan nada penasaran.

"Benar, dan….itu HEADSHOT!", kata orang tersebut sedikit berteriak.

"Haha, anda tak perlu mengatakan itu headshot.", kata Ran sedikit geli melihat orang itu.

Shinichi, baru saja bangun, melihat seseorang di dekat Ran, lalu, dia berkata….

"Ehh, anda siapa?", kata Shinichi agak heran melihat seseorang dengan jenggot coklat tebal, panci di atas kepala, bisa ada di dekat istri dan anaknya tercinta.

"Ohhh, maaf, betapa kasarnya aku, tak memperkenalkan namaku terlebih dahulu! Namaku…..eheemm….Dave Raymond.", Kata Dave memperkenalkan diri.

"Tapi kau bisa memanggilku…CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!"

"Baiklah, Crazy Dave, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?", kata Shinichi dan Ran barengan.

"Tidak, panggilah aku dengan benar. Seperti ini….CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!.", Kata CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! agak kesal dia dipanggil tidak benar.

"Tapi, Crazy Dave…", kata Shinichi agak bingung.

"Panggil dengan benar!"

"Tapi…"

"Panggil!"

"Tapi…"

"PANGGIL!"

"Haaaahhhhhhh. CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!", kata Shinichi agak kesal.

"Nah, itu bagus", CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! tersenyum melihat Shinichi memanggilnya dengan benar.

"Baiklah, CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?", kata Shinichi masih kesal setelah dipaksa teriak.

"Hmmm, pembasmi zombie, bisa kau bilang. Tapi aku tidak bisa bekerja sendiri lagi, umurku sudah 55 tahun. Sekarang, aku hanya membasmi zombie yang keluiar dari kuburan di depan rumahmu itu." Kata CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! menunjuk kuburan di depan rumah baru mereka.

Shinichi dan Ran lalu akhirnya sadar setelah melihat kuburan di depan rumah mereka, bahwa zombie tersebut ternyata berasal dari kuburan itu.

"Ohh, ya ampun.", kata Shinichi dan Ran takut bersama-sama.

"Mengerti? Masih banyak zombie yang akan keluar dari kuburan itu, karena itulah, aku tidak mungkin menghabisi mereka semua.", kata CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! agak khawatir akan akan keselamatan mereka berdua.

"Lalu bagaimana?" kata Shinichi dan Ran bersama-sama.

"Hmmmmmm…..AHA!", CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! seakan-akan mendapat ide bagus. Kalau diibaratkan di kartun, ada gelembung berisi lampu di kepala CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberi kalian tentara bayaranku?", CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! memberitahu ide yang hanya akan membuat Shinichi dan Ran melongo.

"Hah?"

"Jadi, kau tahu, saat aku pensiun, aku merekrut 49 tentara untuk membasmi zombie di tiap daerah mereka sendiri. Bagaimana kalu aku beri kalian 49 tentara tersebut? Hampir semua tentara tersebut aku modifikasi DNA-nya, jadi mereka punya kemampuan mereka sendiri .", kata CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!.

"Wow, kau ilmuwan?", kata Shinichi sedikit terkejut. (Hanya sedikit?)

"Tidak, aku hanya mengutak-atiknya saja."

"Ohhhh".

"Jadi, kapan kau mengirim tentara-tentaramu ini?", Ran akhirnya bicara juga.

"Besok, oh iya, aku hanya bisa mengirim 1 tentara/hari, tidak apa-apa kan?", kata CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa.", kata Shinichi tak mau merepotkan CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!

"Ohh, bagus. Baiklah, besok tentara pertamaku yang akan datang itu….yah, tentara biasa, senjatanya yah, agak kuno, Sniper Rifle Whitworth dari Inggris, tapi akurasinya 100%. Jadi, yah, dia tentara bagus." Kata CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! menjelaskan.

"Ohhhhhh."

"Baiklah, CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!, Aku rasa kami sudah capek, jadi kami boleh pulang ke rumah?" kata Ran mengantuk.

"Oke, sementara itu, sampai tentara pertamaku datang, aku jaga rumah kalian, oke?", kata CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! mencoba menolong.

"Hmmm, baik.", kata Shinichi dan Ran senang.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Hedeehhh, selesai akhirnya. Pokoknya maafkan kesalahan dalam cerita aku ya. Pokoknya, ini cerita pertama. Kalau bisa ini bakalan jadi multichip banyak banget, mungkin 60 chapter. Ini kan awal-awalnya menonjol ke ShiXRan toh, nanti-nantinya bakal lebih menonjol ke PvZ. Ngomong-ngomong, plant-nya saya humanized semua (Tadi kalian juga sudah tahu kan :") Yah, pokoknya maafkan kesalahan saya ya.**

Word: 2.015.


	2. Peter Solveg Tyron: The Accurate Sniper

**Chapter 2: Peter Solveg Tyron, The Accurate Sniper**

**ZOMBIES INCOMING! PART 2**

**By: Pluto Relinquish**

**Hello, Pluto lagi disini :)! Ini dia, chapter 2 :D. Mohon dinikmati ;). Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, mengingat ada kesalahan banyak di chapter sebelumnya, jadi ya, mohon maaf atas itu, ya. Hmmm, yah, rasanya mungkin pas saya buat ini, belum ada review. Jadi, kalau misalnya ada, saya belum bisa bales. Yah, udahlah, kagak usah banyak bacot-bacotan! Jadi, yah, nikmatilah cerita ini. Dan maafkan kesalahan saya, maklum, newbie :).**

**CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!: "Hey, kau lupa disclaimer!"**

**Pluto: "Disclaimer apa…..Oh iya. Lo juga, CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!, ikutan dong."**

**CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!: "Iya, iya… Plants Vs Zombies kepunyaannya Popcap Games sama EA."**

**Pluto: "Dan… Detektif Conan miliknya Aoyama Gosho-sensei. Tapi cerita ini, tentu saja punya saya."**

**CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!: "Kalau bisa ditambah, genrenya ada sedikit romance, dan sci-fi yang sedikit juga."**

**Pluto: "Tanpa banyak basa-basi, nikmatilah!"**

**Pluto: "Kembali ke tata surya." (Pluto terbang, meninggalkan CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! sendirian)**

**CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!: "Lalu aku kemana?"**

**WARNING: Abal, Garing, AU, OOC, humanized PvZ, etc.**

**Enjoy (Or I will crash your planet!)**

Jam 07:00 pagi…..

"Hoaaaahhhhmmmmm…"

Itulah Shinichi Kudo, setelah pingsan gara-gara zombie kemarin,dia tidur selama 16 jam.

Bagaimana istrinya, Ran? Yah, dia juga sama, cuma masih tidur aja.

Bagi Shinichi, melihat istrinya yang baru saja tidur selelap ini, bagaikan bayi manis di hadapannya.

"Ran, kau bangun?", kata Shinichi mengetes apa istrinya ini bangun apa tidak.

Baru saja Shinichi hampir membangunkan Ran, tiba-tiba ada ketokan pintu.

"TOK TOK TOK!"

"Ehh, siapa ini? Apa itu kau, CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!", kata Shinichi.

Saat membuka pintu, apa yang Shinichi lihat? Bukan tetangga gilanya, tapi:

1. Seseorang yang menurut Shinichi berumur sekitar 20-tahunan, dengan mata berwarna hijau, dan rambut emo.

2. Orang itu membawa Sniper Rifle Whittaker.

3. Berpakaian tentara berwarna hijau.

Yang ada di pikiran Shinichi saat ini hanyalah, "Siapa kau?".

"Ehem, perkenalkan. Namaku Peter Solveg Tyron. Sebelum lebih jauh, aku mau tanya, apa kau kenal CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!", kata orang itu menjelaskan.

"Iya, lalu kenapa?", tanya Shinichi.

"Berarti kau tahu kalau aku tentara yang diantar CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! kan?", tanya Peter.

"Ehh, iya."

"Ohhhh! Kau yang kucari, Tuan Shinichi Kudo! Ehem, kuulangi perkenalanku. Namaku Peter Solveg Tyron. Umurku 23 tahun. Asal dari Amerika. Sniper. Dan aku…..hybrid Plant-Human, modifikasi CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!.", kata Peter memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat.

"Oh, jadi kau yang dikatakan CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! tentara yang dimodifikasi DNA-nya itu?", tanya Shinichi.

"Betul!"

Keheningan melanda untuk sementara, lalu….

"Hmmmm, silahkan masuk.", Kata Shinichi mempersilahkan Peter masuk.

Peter tak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya masuk.

hanya…masuk…..(Sengaja diulangi biar makin hening)

'_Ternyata biarpun gila, CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! itu jenius juga ya'_, _pikir Shinichi melihat sebuah tentara hasil modifikasi DNA CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! ada di depannya sambil terdiam di pintu._

Peter masuk lalu, dia langsung duduk begitu saja di ruang tamu, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Peter hanya duduk terdiam, sampai tiba-tiba…

"Ehhh, pagi, Shinichi.", kata Ran terbangun.

Peter kaget melihat Ran yang baru terbangun ada di belakangnya. Bukan karena tampangnya yang berantakan, melainkan perutnya.

Mungkin Shinichi tak tahu kalau Peter itu seorang Maieusophile1.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Kudo. Perkenalkan, nama saya Peter Solveg Tyron. Sniper dari Amerika. Tentara #1 CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!. Hybrid antara Tanaman dan Manusia!", kata Peter lebih bersemangat memperkenalkan diri pada Ran.

"Ehh, halo.", kata Ran agak heran.

"Katakan, Nyonya, anda hamil berapa bulan?", tanya Peter.

"Ehhhh, 6 bulan. Kenapa emang?", kata Ran heran.

"Ohh. Nyonya, bolehkah aku…"

"ZOINK BOINK! ZOINK BOINK! ZOINK BOINK! ZOINK BOINK!"

Belum sempat Peter menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba alarm berbunyi.

'_Oh, ya ampun, mengganggu kesenanganku saja. Dasar alarm Beelzebub!", geram Peter di dalam pikirannya._

"Suara apa-apaan itu?", geram Shinchi dan Ran bersama-sama sambil menutup telinga karena berisiknya alarm itu yang bagi mereka bagaikan suara pesawat Jet lepas landas berbarengan suara 3 bom atom.

Tapi bagi Peter, dia sudah terbiasa saja dengan suara ini.

"Oh, maaf, suara alarm itu berisik ya?", kata CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! tiba-tiba masuk dari jendela rumah.

"KAU! CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!, apa kau yang membuat alarm ini? Suaranya benar-benar memekakkan telinga!", protes Shinichi dan Ran.

"Ya. Itu alarm yang mampu mendeteksi zombie dari kejauhan. Tak usah basa-basi! Peter, cepat ke halaman depan!", perintah CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!.

"Siap, Komandan!" hormat Peter kepada CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!.

Belum sempat Shinichi ingin ngomong, tiba-tiba CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE! langsung pergi begitu saja melewati jendela rumah.

"Dasar kau tetangga gila. Padahal ada jalan pintas menuju ruang makan. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah naik tangga ke gudang, terus melewati kamar kami, setelah itu lewat tangga, lalu pilih satu diantara tiga pintu setelah melewati tangga ke dapur. Lalu kau pilih pintu yang ditengah, lalu…", jelas Shinichi panjang X lebar = bibir Shinichi dower (?)

"Ehh, Shinichi, justru lebih waras kalau lewat jendela rumah saja.", kata Ran memberhentikan ocehan Shinichi.

"Oh, iya."

**Kita menuju Peter….**

"Ayolah, dimana zombie-nya?", geram Peter melihat hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda zombie.

"OTAAAAKKKK!"

"Oh, disitu rupanya kalian zombie! Aku sudah menunggu kalian selama 10 menit, 59 detik! Dan dari kalian para zombie hanya datang 2, ya? Huh!", kata Peter.

"**Prepare to Die!"****2****, **teriakPeter siap membunuh para zombie.

Zombie 1: BANG! Headshot!

Zombie 2: BANG! BANG! Eye-shot!

"**You are weak, pathetic."****2****, **ejek Peter kepada para zombie.

Setelah 2 zombie mati…

"OTAAAAKKKK!, OTAAAAKKKK!"

"Ada lagi? Huh!"

Kali ini Peter mulai kesal, baru saja ingin menembak, rifle-nya kehabisan peluru.

KEHABISAN PELURU! (Sengaja diulangi biar Peter makin kesal.)

"Sialan.", geram Peter, kemudian dia mulai mengisi ulang senjatanya.

Setelah Peter mengisi ulang senjatanya, dia bersiap untuk membunuh sisa 2 zombie yang kini terpaut jarak beberapa langkah untuk memakan otak Peter.

Malang tak dapat dicegah, untung tak dapat ditolak, Peter membunuh 2 zombie tersebut dengan HEADSHOT! hanya dengan satu peluru!

HANYA DENGAN SATU PELURU! (Sengaja diulang biar Peter makin senang!)

"**I win! Muahahahaha!"****2**, kata Peter dengan sangat senang sekaligus sombongnya.

"Baiklah, selesai sudah!.", kata Peter.

Peter pun bergegas masuk, meninggalkan mayat itu untuk dibuang CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYY DAVE!.

"Zombie-nya mati semua, Tuan Shinichi!", teriak Peter sambil mendobrak pintu.

Shinichi pun kaget, sekaget-kagetnya tentara di-bom atom.

"Hah! Peter, kau tahu berapa harga pintu itu? Kenapa kau mendobraknya? Dan kenapa kau mengagetkanku? Kenapa ada cairan hijau di bajumu? Kenapa ada…", tanya Shinichi bertubi-tubi.

"Akan kujawab satu-satu, Tuan. Itu karena:

1. "Karena pintunya macet, Tuan."

2. "Pintunya tadi terdobrak, Tuan. Mungkin karena suara dobrakan itu, kau kaget."

3. "Bekas darah zombie tadi, Tuan. Kemungkinan bakteri pembusukan membuat darah menjadi kental dan hijau, Tuan."

"Dan…..begitulah, Tuan!", kata Peter menjelaskan panjang X lebar = Mulut Peter kering (?).

Shinichi hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Peter, bagaimana dengan Ran? Dia malah ngorok dengan santainya dan tertidur di pangkuan Shinichi.

"Baiklah, Tuan, kalau ada apa-apa, katakanlah saja kepada saya.", hormat Peter kepada Shinchi dan Ran.

Shinichi hanya terdiam, sementara Ran baru saja bangun.

"Ehhh, aku tak meminta Peter menjelaskannya sepanjang itu, kau tahu.", kata Shinichi.

"Yah, tapi, tidak apa-apa kan? Setidaknya Peter sudah pergi. Kau tahu, dengan Peter pergi, kita bisa…..", mohon Ran kepada Shinichi.

"Aku mengerti", kata Shinichi.

Dan dalam sekejap….

CUP!

Makan sandwich sambil minum bir

Ke rumah malah dibukain kera

Baru saja bibir ketemu bibir

Shinichi mencium Ran dengan mesra!

Shinichi tenang-tenang saja mencium Ran, sementara Ran hanya bisa memerah mukanya.

**Di tangga menuju loteng dan ruang tamu…**

CEKLIK!

"Asoy, Tuan Shinichi mencium istrinya, Nona Ran hanya bisa memerah. Kalau kujual kepada Waldo, pasti dia senang, lalu diberitakan di surat kabar, dan kita bagi hasilnya dua. Asek!", kata Peter diam-diam memotret suami istri itu berciuman.

Lalu Peter akhirnya ke loteng, untuk tidur.

**EPILOGUE:**

"Selamat makan!", kata Shinichi dan Peter bersama-sama.

Peter? Hanya bisa merengut melihat makanannya. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak suka, tapi karena ini bukan makanannya.

"Tuan, apa ini?", tanya Peter.

"Steak ayam, kenapa, Peter? Kau tidak suka?", tanya Shinichi heran.

"Bukannya tidak suka, tapi ini bukan makanan saya, Tuan.", kata Peter.

"Lalu, kau mau makan apa, Peter?", tanya Ran lembut.

"Ehhhhh…..Pupuk Urea dengan air bersih.", kata Peter dengan santainya.

"HAH!", Shinichi dan Ran hanya bisa berteriak dengan heran.

…**.To be continued…**

**Hah, selesai juga. Maaf kalau singat, habis ini update kilat, sih ^_^"Ah, anyway, kalau bisa tolong di-review ya, soalnya saya butuh review, apa saja boleh, mau Flame, pujian, kritik, etc, yang penting ada review yang mampu membangun deh.**

**Yah, apalagi yang bisa saya katakan? Pluto will see you guys soon again, see ya at the next chapter.**

**NB:**

**1. Seseorang yang mengidap kelainan jiwa, dimana orang itu akan sangat menyukai ibu hamil.**

**2. Pernah main Mortal Kombat 2? Nah, itu ejekannya Shao Khan, Boss terakhir Mortal Kombat 2 saat melawan kalian.  
><strong>

**Words: 1.356  
><strong>


End file.
